Cereal and Sentiment
by iloveromance
Summary: When Martin learns that Daphne has gone to Portland to buy cereal for Frasier, he sends Niles to make her dreams come true; much to Frasier's annoyance. Based on a scene from "The Three Faces of Frasier"
1. Chapter 1

"You're crazy, Van Damme! That's never gonna work!" Martin yelled at the television set.

"Look at that, Eddie! Jean-Claude Van Damme is going to try to jump from one building to another and-WHOA! He actually did it! Can you believe it?"

Eddie barked enthusiastically in response.

"Let's see what he does next! I hope he-."  
>The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts and he pointed the remote to the television to mute the sound.<p>

Annoyed, he reached over and picked up the receiver on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Crane? It's Daphne."

"Daphne, what are you calling here for? I thought you were-."

"W-well, I couldn't find Dr. Crane's favorite brand of cereal. I've been to three stores already and-."

"Aw, geez, not this again! Look, don't even try askin' me what kind he likes. I can't understand why he can't just eat Frosted Flakes like a normal-."

"Mr. Crane?"

"What?"

"The reason I've called is to tell you that... well... When I couldn't find the cereal at a store nearby, I decided to try somewhere else."

"All right. I'll tell Fras that you'll be home in a few minutes. Goodbye, Daphne."

"Wait!" She said, seconds before he attempted to hang up the phone.

"What is it?"

"W-well... I-I can't come home now. I-I mean it's so late and-."

Martin sighed. Daphne pretended like she was street smart but he knew better. Women were only so strong; especially when they were by themselves. Hester had proved that long ago.

"All right, look. If you're afraid to walk home by yourself in the dark, Eddie and I will come and get you. Where are you? The Queen Anne Market?"

"A-actually I'm not anywhere near Seattle. In fact, I'm quite far from it." Daphne replied.

"What are you talking about? Where in the hell are you?"

There was a pause before she answered.

"I-I'm in Portland."


	2. Chapter 2

Taken aback by her response, Martin stared at the receiver. "Portland? Well, what are you doing there?"

"Um... Well... It took me a while but I finally found the cereal that Dr. Crane wanted."

A smile crossed Martin's face and suddenly he realized what was happening.

"Right, Daphne. So when will you be home?"

"O-oh... Not till tomorrow, I'm afraid. Y-you see... it took me so long to find the cereal that I decided to check into a hotel. I'm staying at the Benson in downtown Portland... O-on Broadway. Room-."

Half-listening, Martin wrote down the information.

"Okay, Daphne. I'll let Frasier know that you'll be home sometime tomorrow. But you drive carefully, okay? There are lots of maniacs on I-5 these days."

"Thank you, Mr. Crane. I'll keep that in mind."

"You're welcome but you know damn well that I don't believe that cereal story for one-."

"Goodbye. Mr. Crane."

When he heard the dial tone, Martin hung up the phone, chuckling to himself.

"Dad, was that Daphne on the phone?" Frasier asked.

"Yeah. Said she'd be a little late getting home." Martin replied.

Frasier's eyes widened. "You mean she still hasn't come back with my cereal?"

"Well considering that she's not here, I'd say that's pretty observant of you! Look, Eddie... Frasier's gettin' smarter by the minute!"

Frasier shook his head. "I should have known you'd have a sarcastic remark! God, I hear those enough from Bulldog and Roz!"

Martin couldn't help but smile. "And that's why I like them so much!"

"So where is Daphne? She left hours ago! How long does it take to buy cereal? It was just a simple request!"

"Apparently longer than you think. And your requests are never simple, Son. She went to three different stores and couldn't find the brand you wanted."

Angrily, Frasier threw the paperwork he was holding onto the coffee table.

"Well, that's just _great_! What am I supposed to now? I _need_ that cereal! It helps me get through my day!"

"Oh geez, all this commotion over a box of lousy cereal?"

"It's not lousy! It's highly recommended by the... ADA!"

Martin raised his eyebrows. "The Americans with Disabilities?"

"No! The Food and Drug Administration!"

"Oh! You mean the _FDA_!" Martin glanced at Eddie and nodded.

"See, Eddie? This is the result of all those years at Harvard!"

"Very funny, Dad!" Frasier said sarcastically. "So did Daphne say when she'd be back?"

"I'm guessing it won't be at least until tomorrow night. Later, if things go well."

"_If things go well_? What's that supposed to mean? Dear God, where'd she go to get my cereal? _Mars_?"

"Close. She's in Portland."

"Oregon?"

"Well she sure as hell isn't in Maine, although you're so particular about your damn cereal, it wouldn't surprise me if-."

"Dear God! Why would she drive four hours just to find cereal? It's preposterous!"

"Now Fras, you know damn well that this has nothing to do with cereal!"

"What are you talking about, Dad? If she's not in Portland for cereal, then why-."

"Because Daphne's in love with Niles! That's why!" Martin replied.

Suddenly there was a shattering of glass and they turned to find Niles staring at them in shock; the glass of sherry he'd been holding now covering the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear God, Niles! What is the meaning of this?" Frasier yelled.

He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a wet cloth, a broom and a dustpan. In record time, he had cleaned up the glass and the sticky liquid from his beloved floor.

Niles could only stare at the floor in a daze.

"What were you thinking?" Frasier continued as he got down on his knees to examine the wood. Do you have any idea how much it will cost to have this floor redone? How did you get in here anyway? I didn't even hear you come in! Did you, Dad?"

"Fras, will you shut up for a minute? I need to talk to Niles alone."

"Dad, this is my house and I'm not leaving the comfort of my living room! Now I've had a hard day at the station and all I want to do is relax on my sofa with my book."

"Fine. Niles and I will go out on the balcony. Frankly I don't care where I talk to him, but he needs to hear this."

"All right Dad, but if this is about... what we were discussing earlier, you're wasting your time. There's no possible way-."

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Martin interrupted. "Geez, Fras. You just can't see what's been happening right in front of your nose all of these years, can you? Well, I've damn well seen it and it's high time that Niles see it too. He's been miserable long enough! Come on, Niles. Let's go talk!"

Niles followed his father out onto the balcony, painfully aware of Frasier's annoying glare.


	4. Chapter 4

Nervously Niles looked out at the city skyline and then at his father.

"Y-you wanted to speak to me?"

"Damn right I want to speak to you."

Martin peered into the living room, relieved when he saw Frasier sitting on the sofa engrossed in a book.

"Niles, I'm not going to lie to you. I know that you're in love with Daphne."

Niles grinned. "Well I thought I made that abundantly clear, but you and Frasier always-"

Martin looked down at his feet.

"I know. I know... and... I'm sorry Son. It wasn't my place to discourage you. And it's not Frasier's either. He's only thinking of himself, as usual and how this will affect him. But Niles, I love you and it's time you know the truth. You see, I've been sitting in that chair for years and I've seen a lot of things. More specifically, the interactions you've had with Daphne. I've been watching you two from the first moment you met. Sure you two started out as friends, but lately I've seen something more."

"W-what are you talking about? There's nothing going on between Daphne and I. S-she's engaged to Donny and... And you were watching the Mariners make touchdowns and-."

"Niles, I got a phone call from Daphne a little while ago."

"Oh..."

"Your brother sent her to the store in search of his damn cereal, but she never made it home. You see-."

Niles' hand flew to his heart.

"Dear God! Sh-she's okay, isn't she? Dad, why didn't you tell me? I-I need to find her and make sure she's-."

"Niles, calm down! She's fine! Physically, anyway. Emotionally..."

"Dad, what are you saying?"

"It seems that she couldn't find Frasier's cereal around here so she took matters into her own hands."

Niles eyes widened and his heart beat faster than he ever imagined possible.

He swallowed hard, afraid to even ask the question.

"What has she done? P-please don't tell me she's... I mean..."

Tears filled his eyes and he forced himself to finish his sentence.

"I-I can't bear the thought of losing her."

"You won't. That is if you hurry and get your butt down to Portland."

Niles shook his head sadly and sighed, unable to believe what he had heard. It wasn't possible. Not Daphne... Not his angel that he'd loved for so, so long.

"I-I mean... she's so beautiful and... What did you just say?"

"She's staying at the Benson Hotel on Broadway in downtown Portland."

He reached into his pocket and handed Niles a piece of paper.

"Here's the room number and you can use that fancy navigation system in your car to find the place."

"B-but why would Daphne drive all the way to Ore-gone for cereal?"

"Niles, you and I both know damn well that Daphne didn't drive down to Portland for a box of cereal. She's running away from her feelings for you. She's in love with you, Son."


	5. Chapter 5

"F-feelings? You really think she has feelings for me?"

"For longer than you think, Son. She's in love with you. I can see it with my own eyes. Now, I did my best to ignore it, but when she called and gave me that bull about driving to Portland for cereal... well, that's when I knew."

Breathing became increasingly difficult as Niles forced himself to remain calm.

But before long, he was staggering around the balcony like a zombie, trying to catch his breath.

Martin was at his side in an instant.

"Niles... Niles! Now calm down. Everything will be all right."

When Niles started to wheeze, Martin opened the door and stuck his head inside. "Fras! Come quick!"

Frasier jumped off the sofa and ran to the door. "What is it, Dad? I was just in the middle of-."

He looked up, panicking when he saw Niles leaning over the edge of the balcony, wheezing in and out.

"Dear God! Niles!" He patted his little brother's back and led him inside, coaxing him into the Eames chair. "Just... try to remain calm. Deep, even breaths. Breathe in... breathe out."

Finally Niles calmed down and sank against the smooth leather.

"Damn it, Dad! I told you not to say anything!" Frasier yelled.

"No you didn't, and even if you did, I'm _not_ listening! Niles deserves to be happy and so does Daphne!"

Martin turned to Niles, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Son, are you going to be all right now?"

"Um... yes. Thank you, Dad."

"Then what in the hell are you still doing here? Go home, pack your bags and get on the road. You want to get to Portland while Daphne's still-."

"Dad, I really don't think-."

"Well, I don't care what you think, Frasier so shut up! Goodbye, Niles!"

Niles rose from the chair and hugged his father before going to the coat rack to retrieve his jacket. "Goodbye, Dad."

With an awkward glance at his brother and a grateful smile at his father, Niles walked out of the condo, feeling as though he could fly.


	6. Chapter 6

Niles' Mercedes seemed to have a mind of its own as it traveled down I-5. And by the time that Niles found the exit for downtown Portland, he barely remembered making the trip at all.

For his mind was filled with thoughts of Daphne.

Could this really be happening? After all this time had she truly fallen in love with him? It was like a gift from God, and his heart beat faster at the idea.

On a whim, he pulled over and purchased a bouquet of fresh roses from a sidewalk vendor. After all, Portland was known as the City of Roses and what better way to show his love than with the most beautiful flower in existence?

He resumed driving as the aroma of the roses filled his senses, making him feel slightly dizzy. But he knew the dizziness had nothing to do with flowers.

Before he realized it, he had arrived at the Benson Hotel on Broadway. He exited the car, staring up at the high rise building in awe.

It was exactly the sort of place he'd choose for himself; definitely a four star hotel if he ever saw one. He smiled in spite of himself; for his goddess certainly had good taste when it came to choosing a hotel.

"Good evening sir." The valet attendant greeted him warmly. "Staying at the hotel?"

He felt a twinge of guilt, thinking of the overnight bag sitting in his backseat. What was he thinking, assuming he could spend the night? Why for all he knew the hotel could be completely booked; or worse, that his father was wrong and that Daphne had come here for reasons other than cereal.

He forced the thought from his mind and smiled at the attendant.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Niles Crane and... Yes... I'm a guest of the hotel. Or at least I will be." It wasn't exactly a lie but there was no denying that it was hardly the truth.

"Welcome to the Benson. Can I help you with your bags?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I just have the one."

He walked to the passenger side of his car and opened the door, retrieving the large leather bag he'd packed with far too many clothes for a one night stay.

The attendant smiled. "Would you like us to park your car for you?"

Normally Niles preferred to do this himself; too many times he'd had his car brought to him after having been parked by know-it-all valets, only to find a scuff or ding in the paint job. Why it was completely-.

"Dr. Crane?"

"Oh..."

"Did you need us to park your car?"

Immediately his thoughts went to Daphne and he pictured her sitting in her hotel room; all alone. And suddenly he ached to see her; he'd come all this way.

"That would be fine. I just need to get a few items from my car."

"Very well, Dr. Crane."

He removed his keys and handed them to the attendant. "There you are... Stanley." He said with a smile as he read the attendant's name tag. "I will need one small favor though."

"Your wish is my command." Stanley said with a smile.

"Be extremely careful with my car, please. I know it sounds a bit pretentious, but-."

"Say no more, Dr. Crane. I promise I'll take extra-special care of your vehicle. Now please enjoy your stay and if there's anything you need from us, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Stanley." Niles said. "But what I need can't be brought to me, which is why I'm going to her."

Stanley grinned and nodded. "Have a good evening, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you." Niles said, making his way up the marble stairs and through the revolving door en route to his angel.


	7. Chapter 7

As he walked into the expansive lobby, he was struck by how beautiful it was. The dark wooden walls welcomed him and the beautiful display of antique furniture beckoned him to stay.

How had he lived in Seattle for so long and managed to miss such a beautiful establishment less than four hours away?

On one side of the lobby stood a massive fireplace, and antique chairs and a sofa that sat on top of a beautiful rug. On the far wall was a floor to ceiling mirror and to the right a sweeping grand staircase.

It was as though he had stepped into a scene from one of the old movies that he loved so much.

When he looked to his right, he could see the bar with its adjoining restaurant. It was small, but the patrons seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Perhaps it was the addition of the singer who was crooning along to the black baby grand piano that had them so captivated.

Overhead was a massive chandelier, and beyond that; at the same height was a balcony. This hotel was truly a work of art; from the marble floors to the beautifully detailed ceiling.

According to the brochure, the hotel opened in 1913 and he smiled at the thought. It was nice to know that some things stayed the same.

Suddenly he remembered why he had come and he casually hurried past the front desk, nodding politely at the warm greeting he received from the front desk staff. He simply must remember to tell Frasier about this fine establishment.

His overnight bag and the bouquet of roses in hand, he stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the twelfth floor.

In mere moments he'd be standing face to face with the woman he loved... and hopefully soon after, he'd be holding her in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Daphne stood at the window, staring out at the expansive view below. From this height, she could see the cars traveling along the streets; cars that looked like the miniature cars that her brothers used to play with when they were kids.

The city looked so peaceful and she sighed, taking in the beautiful sight of the full moon that illuminated the Willamette River. Overhead the stars twinkled, reminding her of what a beautiful night this was.

She sighed deeply, wishing she had someone to share this moment with.

Instead, the only company she had was the image on the television screen. The Audrey Hepburn movie flickered in the darkness and Daphne sat down on the bed just in time to see the iconic actress share a passionate embrace with Gregory Peck.

She'd seen _Roman Holiday_ at least a hundred times and she never grew tired of it. It was the most beautiful movie in the world... and so romantic.

Hugging the plush hotel robe to her body, Daphne stared out the window once more and closed her eyes, remembering the sweet words...

"_Your eyes are not dull!"  
><em>

_"Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very nice." _

"_They're warm and... full of life." _

"_You have beautiful eyes too." _

Even now the words he'd said warmed her heart.

No one had ever said something so wonderful... not even Donny. But as quickly as the thought came she pushed it out of her mind. She didn't want to think about him right now.

She came here to relax and that was exactly what she planned to do.

She hadn't meant to drive all the way to Portland; much less out of Seattle. She'd just gone out for a box of cereal for God's sake! And if Frasier hadn't been so impossibly particular...

It was her own fault that she wasn't able to find the cereal. As she walked around the store, she was all too aware of the romantic songs that played over the intercom... each one reminding her of Niles.

She'd gone down every aisle, unable to get him out of her mind. And by the time she'd searched the store a second time, she'd completely forgotten what kind of cereal Frasier asked for in the first place.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get her car and drive-as far away as possible. The next thing she knew, she was crossing the state line into Oregon and finally into Portland.

She returned her attention to the television where Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck were saying their tearful goodbyes. If only she could find a love like Princess Anne and Joe Bradley had.

She winced at the realization. She was engaged to Donny and soon she'd be his wife. And together they made the perfect couple. She should be happy; elated even.

Instead she felt more alone than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

A knock on the door brought Daphne out of a sound sleep and she rose from the bed, glancing at the bedside alarm clock.

Who in the world would be knocking at her door at this hour?

Still wearing her robe, she crossed the room. "I'm coming." She called to her mysterious visitor.

Carefully she placed her hand the door, making certain that she maneuvered it just so; the way Martin had taught her.

He was a dear man, always looking out for her safety and her well-being. She really did love him, even if he did drive her completely mad at times.

Then ever so slowly she opened the door, her heart fluttering at the sight before her.

"Dr Crane!" She gasped, feeling the threat of tears.

Niles blushed and smiled; he was dressed much more casually than she was used to seeing him. In a dark green sweater and khaki pants, he'd never looked more handsome.

"Hello, Daphne."

"W-what are you doing here?"

He swallowed hard. "I came to see you. May I come in?"

She opened the door wider, allowing him to walk into the expansive room.

"Oh... yes, of course but h-how..."

"Um... Well, Dad said... Did you really drive all the way to Portland for cereal?"

"Well the stores in Seattle were all out, and you know how particular your brother is, so-."

"This is a beautiful room." He observed, checking out the warm colors and furnishings.

"Thank you. I thought so too."

"It must have cost you quite a bit."

"Actually I got a wonderful deal. It seems that when I got here they were running a special and..." Her voice trailed away.

"Daphne, I think we should talk."

She nodded as she turned off the television. "Yes... I agree."

"Well first of all, I brought you something."

She sighed deeply. "Whatever it is that your father and brother insisted on you driving all the way here to give me is-."

He moved the bouquet of pink roses from behind his back and handed them to her; smiling when she gasped in surprise.

"Your brother sent you here to give me roses?" The stupid question made her feel incredibly small; the way she often felt whenever she asked Donny to explain the legal terms he was forever using in their everyday conversations.

But Niles only smiled, making him appear much like a little boy.

"Actually they're from me."

Her heart warmed and the tears that threatened began to spill onto her cheeks.

"Dr. Crane... These are beautiful. Thank you so much. But why-."

"Because I love you."

The unexpected words were so simple and yet she was amazed at the feeling they produced.

She walked toward the window and peered out at the skyline, aware of the cloud that partially covered the full moon; giving it a soft glow.

"Daphne?"

She turned to him; her cheeks wet with tears and her breath caught in her throat as he reached out and brushed them away.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you." He said gently.

"I-I'm not upset. I'm just..."

Without warning, her emotions got the best of her and she began to sob into her hands.

"Oh Daphne..."

He moved to embrace her but she pulled away, painfully aware of how much it hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry."

She inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers before laying them on the table.

"Please don't apologize, Daphne. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm only sorry I didn't express my feelings sooner. I tried but... I just couldn't."

"Because of Donny." She finished.

"Well, actually... I was afraid." Niles admitted.

Daphne looked him in amazement. "Dr. Crane you're the bravest man I know! Why would you be afraid to tell me how you felt?"

He sighed deeply. "Because I don't know what I'd do if you didn't share my feelings. I've been hurt so many times before and-."

"I would never hurt you, Dr. Crane. You're me best friend."

He hugged her warmly, seemingly unprepared for her to cling to him; the tears falling onto his sweater.

Niles ran his hand up and down her back, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. It was a different scent than what he was used to; a hint of jasmine and rosemary, most likely the hotel brand, but intoxicating in its own right.

"Daphne, please don't cry. I'm so sorry." He ran his hand up and down her back, holding her as close as possible.

Daphne rested her cheek against his the soft cashmere sweater; wishing he would hold her like this for the rest of her life.

Finally she drew back and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, how do you feel about me?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I..."

The words that poured from her heart lodged in her throat; leaving her unable to speak and she began to cry once more.

"I just-Oh God, I'm so confused! I don't know what to do! Dr. Crane I need you to tell me what to do."

"Daphne, you know I can't."

"But you're a psychiatrist! You tell people what to do every day!"

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"That's true... but Daphne only you can know what's in here." He said pointing to his heart.

She hugged her robe to her body and stared out the window.

"When Donny proposed, I really thought I loved him. I wanted to marry him so badly and I was so grateful to you for helping me make the decision to accept his proposal."

His sad smile nearly tore her heart in two. "It was my pleasure. I'll always be here for you, Daphne."

She hugged him once more, and raised her head; their lips just inches apart.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Slowly she moved toward him and soon they were kissing; gentle passionate kisses that she'd dreamed of all her life; kisses that Donny could only aspire to. She never dreamed that she could be this happy with someone that she'd known for so long.

When the kisses ended, she drew back and stared into his beautiful blue eyes, running her hand through his hair.

"I think I have an answer to your question."

"W-what question is that?"

The shy way he asked made her smile.

"You wanted to know how I felt about you." She said quietly.

"Oh..."

He seemed to be bracing himself for an answer that he didn't want to hear.

She took his hands in hers, squeezing them gently.

"Dr. Crane... I've known you for a long time and... I've never met anyone as kind, considerate and sweet as you. You're always complimenting me clothes, or me hair or me perfume and I've never thanked you for bringing Donny into me life. He's a wonderful person and I just..."

He looked away, unsuccessfully trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Oh God, I've upset you haven't I? Dr. Crane, I didn't mean-"

"It's all right, Daphne. You were just speaking from your heart. I'm glad that I helped you find someone to love."

"I wasn't quite finished."

"I'm sorry Daphne. Please go on with what you were saying."

"Donny is a wonderful person but he made me realize something."

"What's that?"

"He's not the man I want to spend the rest of me life with."

He looked up sharply. "What are you saying?"

"I love you, Dr. Crane."

"Oh Daphne... I love you too."

They held each other close, swaying back and forth to a song that only existed in their hearts, stopping only to share another kiss.

"I can't tell you how happy you've made me." Niles said into her hair. "But will you do me one other favor?"

She kissed him again. "Anything."

"Call me _Niles_?"

Daphne smiled. "All right... Niles."

He held her closer and she sighed at the warmth of his body against hers.

"I guess I'll have a lot to deal with when I get back to Seattle, what with your father and brother... and Donny."

"You won't have to go through it alone... or anything ever again. I'll be right by your side." Niles said, prompting her to kiss him once more.

"Oh, God!" Daphne said suddenly pulling out of Niles arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to call your father! And your brother's liable to kill me!"

"I'll call them. Don't worry about a thing."

"No, I need to do it."

_With trembling fingers she dialed the number on her cell phone. _

"_Hello?"_

"Mr. Crane? It's Daphne."

_"Hey Daph, how's it going? Find that cereal yet?"_

"Um... No actually I haven't. I can't believe it's so hard to find. I'm sure Dr. Crane is furious with me!

_"Nah, Frasier will be just fine. But Daphne, you take care of yourself, okay?"  
><em>

"I will Mr. Crane."

_"Oh and one more thing, Daphne?"  
><em>

"Certainly. What is it?"

_"Tell Niles I'm happy for him... and for you. I wish you both all the happiness in the world."  
><em>

Daphne's mouth dropped in surprise and she stared at Niles in disbelief.

"But how-."

_"See you later Daphne. And take your time with that cereal. Just come home when you're ready."  
><em>

Still staring at Niles, she closed her cell phone, sitting it blindly on the dresser next to the television set.

"Something wrong my angel?" Niles asked.

She smiled, noticing for the first time the overnight bag he'd sat on the floor and kissed him again.

"Nothing's wrong, Niles. In fact, it couldn't be more right."

**THE END**


End file.
